


You're Home

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: You always cared for Markus before he become a deviant. What happens when his more in touch with his feelings?





	You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for one chapter but I thought I'd split it as a two chapter story. I love me some Markus as well, I hope you do too! Let me know what you think... I'm a bit stuck if I should include or even mention North... anyways thank you for reading!

_‘Hi Markus’ you greeted the android with a smile on your face, ‘Carl wanted us to join him at the studio’ you walk to the counter boiling some hot water for your evening tea._

_‘I will join you shortly and please—‘ Markus stood beside you, ‘Let me prepare tea, go on,’ you were about to protest but Markus insisted to make your way to the studio and he will bring you and Carl some tea._

_When Markus reached the studio, Carl was pointing some pointers about the painting that you just finished before dinner. Markus placed the tray down joining you and Carl. He stood, not to far behind you as he observed the painting._

_‘What do you think Markus?’ you turned to him, asking for his opinion. You noticed his LED glowed yellow then back to blue. His blue orbs gaze at you and giving you a small smile._

_‘It’s beautiful as always’ Carl chuckled making Markus look at his owner, confused._

_‘There has to be more than that Markus, how does it make you feel?’ you were curious to what Markus might say. You noticed that Carl always pushes him to be his own person, to decide himself but you know it’s not in his programming but he’s trying._

_‘I—I don’t know’ he said as his brows creases in confusion_

_‘Try again, feel from within and—‘_

_‘Hi Dad’ everyone turned your attention to the voice by the studio entrance, ‘How are you doing?’ Leo asked as he walked closer to his father._

_‘Leo, are you alright?’ Carl asked his son, you could tell the Leo had it rough and it seems to be on something. He doesn’t look good; he looked like he hasn’t slept for days, you thought. You moved closer to Markus, who seemed to notice the something as you did. He moved slightly in front, protecting from unexpected reaction from Leo._

_‘I just need some cash Dad and I’ll be on my way’ Leo fidgets with his hands_

_‘No’ Carl response sternly, you hate seeing Carl’s relationship with his son but Leo hasn’t been really supportive, all he wanted was cash and drugs._

_‘But—‘_

_‘I said no, Leo. You’re always on that stuff again—you need to stop this’_

_‘Why? Is it because of him?’ Leo pointed to Markus, who made his way towards Carl, ‘Is he the son, you never had? Because he is so perfect’ Leo pushed Markus with force._

_‘Leo stop!’ you raised your voice at him, he is being ridiculous with his poor attitude, acting like a kid because he didn’t get what he wanted._

_‘Markus, don’t. Do not do anything’ Carl said to his android, then looking at Leo, ‘Leo get out’_

_‘You know what, no. I’m not going to get replace by this stupid android’ Leo pushed Markus once more, trying to get a reaction from him._

_‘Stop it!’ you stood in front of Markus, you’re not going to seat and watch as Markus gets bullied by this asshole, ‘Leave before I call the police Leo’ you threatened._

_Leo laughed not taking your words seriously, ‘oh stop pretending and being the daughter that my dad never had. You’re just here for the money. Someone who is not even part of this family. You're nobody!,’ you clenched your fist, trying not to punch Leo in the face._

_‘Leave her out of it, just leave us Leo’ Carl warned his son again but Leo grabbed you roughly at the shoulders and pushing you out of his way, causing you to lose your balance. You groaned as you hit your head at the table._

_‘[Name]’ Carl and Markus said in unison_

_‘Markus, do not engage. He is just trying to get you to react’ you felt your world spin and blurry and all you can hear is Leo yelling at Markus and Carl telling Leo to stop. You slowly got up from the ground, when you show Markus grabbing Leo by the shoulders and pushing him by the crane that Carl uses when his painting. You heard a crack as Leo’s head hit the metal._

_‘Leo, no!’ Carl wheeled his wheelchair to Leo, ‘Markus, what have you done? Don’t you understand what their doing to do with you?’ Carl frowned as he looks at Leo then back to Markus._

_‘Markus, you need to leave now’ you grab his arm, dragging him out the exit door at the studio but he stood in shock, looking at his own hands, ‘Markus, I know you didn’t mean but the cops will be here—“ you feel for him but if he doesn’t leave, they would take him away; away from you and Carl._

_‘Ma’am, please step away from the deviant’ the cops slowly walked towards you and Markus. You put your hand up towards the cops with their guns pointed at Markus._

_‘No. It’s not what you think’ you try to explain to them_

_‘Ma’am, step away’ one cop raised their voice at you_

_‘[Name], listen to them’ Carl said looking at you and Markus with concern. You can tell the sadness at looms over Carl’s eyes. The cops would take Markus for questioning or worst, they would scrap him._

_‘[Name], listen to Carl. Please’ Markus whispers to you. You shook your head, glued to your spot._

_Markus pushed you out of the way and the last thing you heard was gunshots rang through the studio._

“Markus!” You bolted from your bed as you pant heavily, trying to catch your breath. It was that dream again, the last time you saw Markus before they drag their lifeless body. It seems to be a never-ending nightmare to you. You would dream about it ever so often keeping you from having a peaceful sleep. You run your fingers through your hair, trying to shake off the fear that lingers in your skin.

You quick glanced at your bedside clock, indicating 3’clock in the morning. You must have fallen asleep while reading. You thought about going to bed again but you were worried that you would dream about Markus again. Opting out in falling back asleep, you decided to make some tea instead, to calm your nerves down. Making your way to the kitchen, you noticed the painting that Markus painted. Carl requested Markus to paint something that one day, while you were out meeting of your potential clients. Carl told him really listen to his feelings, what his craving to express, and he did. Markus painted you. You were smiling softly and your eyes shined brightly. Carl said it’s one of the looks that you would give Markus. You denied it at first, telling Carl that he doesn’t feel that way about you. You tried your best not to cry as you continue to look at the painting; you didn’t know that this would bring so many emotions in you. 

 

“You haven’t been sleeping again, have you?” Carl asked but it sounded more like a statement. You placed his breakfast in front as you took a seat to his right. 

“No, not last night. I had a nightmare and it kept me up” you said to him, there’s no sense of trying to lie to Carl. He can always see right through you, “I should be fine, I’ll take some nap here and there” you took a sip of your coffee hoping it will help you get through the day. 

“You shouldn’t worry too much about him. Since, we know that he’s alive” he does make a good point. You recently found out that Markus was alive after the week of the incident. He had broadcast to Detroit the list of demands to free his people and an equal rights because they are alive. 

You sighed knowing that Carl is right. The moment you heard his broadcast, you immediately recognize that voice anywhere, “You’re right, I shouldn’t sulk. It’s not good for me”  
Carl chuckled, reaching out to your hand and gently holding it into his fragile ones. 

“You care about him, as do I. I’m glad you’re safe and so is he” he gave you a reassuring smile. You should be looking at the silver lining about this. Markus is doing something for his people and that he is actually not gone forever. Though, you wish he would come home but you knew that it’s not a fair request to ask. 

Days passed, work and Carl has kept you busy. He knew you needed a distraction since you won’t stop watching the news about Markus; giving you some things to do has kept you from spiraling in general and you appreciated that. But one grim evening, Carl has fallen ill and he is in bed rest for the whole week until he recovers. The doctor has claimed that it was stress and lack of rest that cause this, he also advice that an android should be helping you and Carl so you can get some rest as well. You nod and had placed a call at CyberLife for a replacement android at the meantime. 

Austin, what you named the nurse android. He has helped you with the chores around the house, dinner and some errands and he also made sure that Carl gets his medicine regularly. It was weird having the replacement android but you appreciate his help nonetheless. 

“Carl has requested for your presence, [Name]” you didn’t realize that you were staring at the kettle, lost in your thoughts again; you nod at Austin.

“I’ll be right there. I’m just going to make some tea” you poured the hot water into your favorite cup. 

“I will let him know” Austin nod, before leaving you with your thoughts once again. You were silently hoping that Carl wouldn’t make this speech about his time is up and he is not getting any younger. Even though you try to delay this conversation, you knew that his time would come eventually and he has embraced that. You heard the alarm of the house was deactivated but you didn’t catch who came in. 

Abandoning your cup of hot water, you made your way to the front door “Leo? Is that you?” you called out but all you got was your voice echoing, “Austin?” Curious, who would be visiting at 7:30pm—you don’t remember anyone who would be dropping by. 

You made your way to Carl’s room and saw Austin standing outside Carl’s bedroom door. Noticing his LED flickering from blue to yellow, you waved your hands in front of him, “Austin, Are you alright?” you asked. Austin seemed to snap out of his thoughts. 

“Carl has a visitor,” Austin said as he walked away from you. Worried for Carl’s safety, you walk towards his bedroom door, when you heard a familiar voice; the voice that you’ve been longing to hear. 

“How’s [Name]?” he asked, he seemed to choke out his words, afraid to show his true feelings. 

“She worries about you, Markus. Not a day goes by that she wishes that you would come home—or at least, to be safe” You can tell that Carl was trying to comfort his son.

“All I can think about is her Carl, everyday. Every time, I close my eyes—all I see is her smile, I can hear her laugh. The way she says my name” you pressed your hand on your mouth, preventing your tears from escaping. Your chest tightens as you hear Markus confess his feelings to Carl. You never thought that he would feel the same way about you. 

You quickly wipe your tears, composing yourself before knocking at the door. You felt your hand tremble when you grab the doorknob and slowly opening the door. 

“Is that you [Name]?” You entered Carl’s room. Standing across from you, is the man that you’ve been dreaming of. Markus froze, as he saw you enter the room. 

“Welcome home Markus,” You greeted him with a warm smile. Markus lips curled up, looking at you with such longing and love. You noticed that his LED is gone and one of his eyes has been replaced with a vibrant green. There was something different and familiar about him at the same time. He made you feel safe and warm, that feeling that you definitely missed. 

“I thought I’d never hear that again,” he walked closer to you but in a comfortable distance, “You should get more rest and eat. It worries me that you are unwell, [Name]” you haven’t seen him in weeks and that’s what he says to you? You rolled your eyes at him. 

“Says the one who rampages around Detroit,” you scoff at him, crossing your arms over your chest. That was supposed to be a bitter comment but he knew you didn’t mean it. He can sense your sadness, but you felt hopeful at the same time. 

“Please?” he says, gently grabbing your hand into his.

You sighed, “Fine, only cause you said please” Markus laughed, a rich, sound that sent warmth all over your body. 

“You always know how to make people smile,” he brought his lips on your hand, kissing it gently, “I’ve missed you, [Name]” you had a feeling that this is your goodbye.

You swallow the tightness around your throat, “I miss you too Markus,” 

“You should be taking care of yourself. It hurts me to see you like this” 

“I should be saying that to you instead,” you felt your cheeks heat up, “but you know that I’ll always be with you. Carl and I will always support you” placing your hand to his cheek feeling his soft skin, his eyes flutter closed as he presses his face into your palm, feeling all the warmth that your palm. 

“I want to promise you that I would be back but it’s not fair for you, to make such promises” you smile sadly, looking at his features. As much as you wanted him to make that promise, He’s right. It’s not fair. It would hurt so much to know that his not coming back home to you. 

“I understand. Just—just be careful alright?” Markus opened his heterochromia orbs locking into your [color eyes] orbs, smiling slightly. 

“I’ll try my best, [Name]”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 2/ final chapter


End file.
